Sierra L. A.
Sierra L. Andrew is a business friendly character who is also a GoFag. She also portrayed a dress from Indian event named Diwali. Bio Full Name: Sierra Layton Andrew Born: October 26, 2006 (10/26/2006) Birthplace: Japan Age: 11 Gender: Female Voice: Ivy Nationality: American-Japanese-Korean Religion: Roman Catholic, Protestant, Taoism, Shinto (Note: Her parents' religions are Taoism and Shinto) Blood Type: O Zodiac sign: Scorpio Chinese zodiac sign: Dog Signature colour: Yellow, Dark yellow, Goldenrod, Neon yellow, Lemon, Corn, Banana, Potato, Peanut, Sunglow, Saffron, Sunrise yellow, Sunset yellow Likes * English * Language * Mathematics * Science * Earth Science * Biology * Geography * Biography * Geology * History * Cuture * Society * Social Studies * Technology * Philosophy * Religion * Bible * Music * Arts * Physical Education * Health * Watching TV * Amazing World of Gumaball * Tom And Jerry * Tom And Jerry Tales * Tom And Jerry Show * Oggy And The Cockroaches * Writing * Reading * Drawing * Painting * Oil painting * Spray painting * Abstract painting * Sand painting * Surrealism painting * Sketching * Doodling * Coloring * Using/Playing computer * Minecraft * Roblox * Scribblenauts * Mobile Legends * Rules of Survival * Playing the piano * Playing the guitar * Playing the violin * Playing the ukulele * Playing the electric guitar * Playing the xylophone * Playing the harpsichord * Playing the organ * Playing the synthesizer * Playing the keyboard * Playing the sampler * Playing the turntable * Playing the drum pads * Playing drums * McDonalds * Burger King * KFC * Taco Bell * Dairy Queen * Chinese foods * Indian foods * Kung Fu * Karate * Dancing * Swimming * Exercising * Sunbathing * Driving/Riding a bike * Flying * Climbing * Timing * Hunting * Photography * Military stuffs * Archery * Fashion * Board games * Going to church * Jesus * Mary * God * Prayers * Rosary * Cleaning * Cleaning dishes * Washing * Washing clothes * Rinsing * Astrology * Astronomy * Meteorology * Japanese stuffs / culture * Chinese stuffs / culture (Note: Most of the time she likes Japanese stuffs / culture than Chinese stuffs / culture.) * Origami * Anime * Manga * Arcade games * PS4 * XBOX 360 * Wii U * Slicing * Chopping * Dicing * Mincing * Peeling * Paring * Dressing * Frisbee * MUGEN * Street Fighter Dislikes * (unknown) She have Musical Instruments * Piano * Guitar * Electric guitar * Ukulele * Violin * Flute * Recorder * Saxophone * Clarinet * Trumpet * Drum * Bass drum * Snare drum * Drum kit * Xylophone * Maracas * Triange * Tambourine * Turntable * Sampler * Ethnic Drums * Ethnic Pads Weapons * Baseball Bat * Hammer * Syringe * Scalpel * Saw * Drill * Ninja star * Shuriken * Knife * Military Knife * War Hammer * Sword * Axe * Hatchet * Pickaxe * Sawblade Category:October births Category:Americans Category:American People Category:American Users Category:Female Characters Category:Females Category:Female Heroes Category:Female Category:Female Users Category:26th day of month births Category:Good Characters Category:Year of the dog births Category:Polymaths Category:2006 births Category:Japanese-Americans Category:Korean-Americans Category:Korean-Japanese-Americans